Ryūbi Gentoku
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 3 |Combat Power = 2 |Intelligence = 3 |Politics = 3 |Charm = over 5 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = waist length, pink |Eye Color = blue |Bust Size = large |Weapon of choice = VN: straight sword 靖王伝家 ("Emperor Jing's heirloom", unnamed in the anime) |Weapon of choice 2 = anime: straight sword |Weapon of choice 3 = note: she only has one sword in the VN, which is the same as her second sword in the anime. |Affiliation = Shoku (蜀) Shǔ |Affiliation 2 = Kazuto's harem |Affiliation 3 = St. Francesca Academy (2nd year) |Relatives = Kan'u (sworn younger sister/Co-wife) |Relatives 2 = Chōhi (sworn younger sister/Co-wife) |Relatives 3 = Kazuto (Husband) |Relatives 4 = Several co-wives |Relatives 5 = son (PS2/PSP only) |Relatives 6 = unnamed mother (anime only) |Visual Novel = SKM |Manga = Shin Koihime†Musō chapter 1 |Anime = Shin Koihime†Musō episode 2 |Seiyū = Mai Gotō (visual novel, anime) |theme = Shoku |Nickname / Epithet = |Pronunciation=Shōretsutei}} (Name as Emperor)}} |Next word = Liu Bei - Xuande }} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Mai Gotō (visual novel, anime; credited as Oto Agumi in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route During the Shoku Route, she is first introduced meeting Kazuto in an open field, after his arrival. Gi Route During the Gi Route, she is first introduced during the anti-Tōtaku conference as part of the alliance. She is assigned to attack Shisui Pass with Kōsonsan. After the war, her faction becomes targeted by Enshō and Enjutsu. Not willing to make any sacrifices, she asks Sōsō for permission to travel through Gi to escape the invading En forces. Initially, Sōsō demands to have Kan'u as "payment", which Ryūbi refuses. Rather than handing over Kan'u, she chooses to find another way out of the situation despite knowing that there is no other way. Sōsō harshly criticizes her naivety but, in the end, does permit Ryūbi to pass. However, Sōsō also warns Ryūbi that it is inevitable for Gi to invade their faction and advises Ryūbi to take the offensive first. Although she is reluctant to do so, Ryūbi attacks Gi after reestablishing her faction as Shoku. Her principle of overcoming opponents through reason and compassion enrages Sōsō, causing the latter to launch an offensive front despite having fewer soldiers. Her forces are almost successful in defeating Sōsō but Kazuto manages to bring Sōsō back to her normal self. Realizing she had acted out of anger, Sōsō orders her troops to pull back, forcing Ryūbi into a drawn-out siege. Ryūbi is unable to break through the fortress before the arrival of Gi reinforcements and retreats. Go Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version Introduced in Shin Koihime†Musō, she belongs to a distinguished family and inherited the family heirloom sword. However, she encounters a man who steals the sword, takes on her identity, and causing her name to fall into disgrace. To redeem herself, she ventures out in search of the man and her sword, which leads her to Kan'u and company, who are greatly surprised, as they've met the man before and took him to be the real Ryūbi. After being attacked twice by bandits while venturing alone, she concedes to Chōun's suggestion of traveling together for protection. The news came that Kōsonsan somehow got possession of it. It is then revealed that Ryūbi and Kōsonsan were classmates in primary school. The group goes to see Kōsonsan, only to find out that Kōsonsan pawned it to Enshō in exchange for food to feed the people. Feeling guilty, Kōsonsan leads the group to see Enshō, who tells the girls that she gave the sword to Enjutsu for an "extremely rare robe that idiots can't see". She eventually gets her sword back, thanks to Kōmei who conned Enjutsu in the same fashion Enjutsu herself tricked Enshō. Sadly, she loses her sword for good when she used it as a lightning rod to destroy a boulder which blocked the lake that's supposed to flush away bandits during a bandit attack. However, after a lecture from Kan'u, she realizes that she sacrificed her sword for the sake of an entire village. So she decides to follow Kan'u's example by making a vow of sisterhood as the second younger sister. But Chōhi objects because she wants to the only younger sister of Kan'u; so instead Ryūbi becomes the eldest sister. To her surprise, she is given a new sword, which according to legend is her old sword that had transformed due to her heroic act. Character Personality Arguably the only pacifist leader (Tōtaku is only a figure-head) among the factions. Despite her position as the ruler of Shoku, she is simple, indecisive, and quite clumsy. Nevertheless, she can be surprisingly insightful at times and is very benevolent, displaying extreme kindness not only to her friends but to strangers as well. Like Sōsō, people are naturally drawn to her. However, her charisma lies in her devotion towards her friends and selfless compassion towards her people. Her childlike pureness can become quite a handful for her subjects. : Under her cheerful and childish ways, she is very determined to save the people suffering from civil unrest. She has, on rare occasions, become upset about issues regarding the well-being of the people. In direct contrast to Sōsō, she is very unwilling to solve her problems with violence; she believes in a world of inherent peace and morals and will always try to persuade others through reason. Sexuality Ryūbi has shown no problem sharing Kazuto with other girls or group sex. Skills and Abilities Swordsmanship: Her abilities with the sword vary depending on the media. In Ryūsei ga Tsumugu Monogatari ''she is seen cutting down enemy foot soldiers. However, in the ''Shin Koihime†Musō ''manga, anime, as well as the VN, her low combat ability is heavily emphasized. '''Leadership Skills: '''Her exceptional benevolence and compassion naturally draws people to her and plays a major role during diplomacy. Due to her background, she associates with the common folk and easily gains their support and trust. '''Weaknesses:' *Her lack of experience in war and politics, combined with her naivety, makes her almost childish in certain ways; she hates paperwork. *She can be very tactless at times and is bad at reading the mood of occasions. *Her compassion also makes her very stubborn, as she places the preservation of her allies above all else when faced with a difficult situation, which is not always the best thing to do during times of war. She can also be compulsive at times due to the same reason. Other appearances In 2010 MileStone(now closed) released Twinkle Queen ''(トウィンクル クイーン), which is a fighting game for the Wii crossing over girls of 4 different eroges: ''Shukufuku no Campanella; Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity; Shin Koihime†Musō; and G Senjō no Maō. Three girls from each eroge are featured for a total of twelve fighters. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonsaku are chosen to represent K†M. c20100817_tq_22_cs1w1_454x640.png|Ryūbi in Twinkle Queen ai sp@ce, the now-closed-down Japanese virtual 3D massively multiplayer online social game (MMOSG), collaborated with Shin Koihime†Musō ''for its water gun event on May 25, 2010. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonken are chosen to represent ''K†M ''and are available as avatar skins for the ''Shin Koihime†Musō ''stage missions. ryuuai.JPG|Ryūbi in ''ai sp@ce otome01_w640.jpg|Ryūbi's action scene in ai sp@ce Trivia *In the first VN Kazuto serves much of her role. *She has a habit of drawing out the last syllable of her sentences. *Liu Bei was a descendant of Emperor Jing, which was referenced in the anime with Ryūbi belonging to a distinguished family. **The VN nods to this by naming her sword "Emperor Jing's Heirloom". *Her low combat ability and overall dislike for violence is perhaps a nod to the historical novel, where Liu Bei is prominently portrayed as a mediocre fighter compared to the other leaders and generals. Furthermore, in trying to present Liu Bei as compassionate the novel went as far as making her quite literally a crybaby. **Note that actual historical text makes no mention of Liu Bei being a pushover when it comes to fighting. *She is very good at weaving straw mats, which is her family trade. **This is a nod to Liu Bei as well. Liu Bei did grow up poor and sold straw mats for a living. *One running gag early in the second season involves her mother flinging her (multiple times) into the river in front of her house for losing the heirloom sword. *In the second OVA, she wins a trip overseas, but her plane crashed in the middle of the ocean, and she washes up on an island and becomes a member of the Nanban group. *In ''Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she is the third idol singer along with Kan'u and Chōhi. *In the animated opening of ''Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~, ''Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru summon the weapons of various ''Koihime†Musō ''heroines as projectiles for her attack; among those is Ryūbi's sword. *Tōka took second place in the poll of the most popular character in the Shoku story company.http://baseson.nexton-net.jp/kakumei-syoku/special/vote/ Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:Main Protagonist Category:First Introduced in Shin Koihime†Musō Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:Warlord Category:Original Counterpart